Dragon Ball Heroes
Dragon Ball Heroes (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ) is a Japanese arcade-only game of the Data Carddass series. First announced in autumn 2010, the game allows the usage several characters new to the ''Dragon Ball'' series, as well as characters from the original Dragon Ball series. Overview Story The first trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes shows a boy (the main protagonist) running to the nearest arcade game and inserting a Capsule Corporation card into it, soon getting sucked into the game. Upon arriving, to the protagonist's surprise, he grows a Saiyan tail. Here, he also meets Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, and two other mysterious characters (also with Saiyan tails). Perfect Cell soon appears, and Goku does battle with Cell, but gets blasted away. The boy then cautiously attacks Cell, but is thrown aside. Goku and the boy then join forces and launch a Kamehameha at the over-confident Cell. In the second trailer, the boy and a Majin "Hero" help Future Trunks during his battle against Majin Buu. At the end of the trailer, Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan 3. In the third trailer, the boy is accompanied by a girl similar to him. Using Time Machines similar to the one used by Future Trunks, both go back to the time when Super Saiyan Goku was fighting Frieza on Namek in order to attack the soldiers remaining inside Frieza's spaceship. Gameplay Dragon Ball Heroes uses a card based system. Instead of buttons the player need to move the cards on the game board. The game offers 5 On 5 battles. This is the first game to feature Bido, Bujin, Kogu, Medamatcha, Wings, Angira and Zeeun. Also for the first time in a video game, Future Trunks can become a Super Saiyan 3 and Bardock can become a Super Saiyan. A recent trailer has also announced the inclusion of Chilled, another member of Frieza's race, as a playable characters.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWJeRRvyssA Fifth trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes announcing a new playable character, Chilled] Chilled is featured in the new manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, in which Bardock survives Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta and becomes a Super Saiyan some time afterwards. Characters Playable Characters *Saiyan "Hero" (A boy who looks like Goku from Dragon Ball GT and hairstyle is like Super Saiyan Goten but hair is black) *Saiyan "Elite" (A boy who looks like Android 17) *Saiyan "Berserker" (A boy who looks like Vegeta, with Raditz's hair, and outfit similar to Broly's) *Saiyan "Heroine" (A Pan (GT) looking girl with a pony tail and bow wearing the Saiyan Hero's style outfit) *Female Saiyan "Elite" *Female Saiyan "Berserker" *Akina Miname (A Female "Heroine" based on the famous Model and Spokewoman of Sakiyomi Jan Bang) *Majin "Hero" (A small Majin Buu type creature) *Majin "Elite" (A fancy looking Majin Buu with a monocle and a "crown") *Majin "Berserker" (A Kid Buu type creature) *Frieza's race "Hero" *Frieza's race "Elite" *Frieza's race "Berserker" *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Fat Gotenks *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Eastern Supreme Kai *Nail *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Majin, Super Saiyan 3) *King Vegeta *Saibaman *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power, Mecha) *Dore *Neizu *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *King Cold *Chilled *Wings *Angira *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug (Base) *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Base, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Power-Weight Form, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Mr. Satan *Videl *Hatchiyack *Bojack (Full Power) *Zangya *Bujin *Bido *Kogu *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base) *Dabura *Pui Pui *Spopovich *Yamu Non-Playable Characters (Boss Fights) *Vegeta (Great Ape) *Lord Slug (Giant Form) Gallery Promotional Arts Screenshots Cards Promotional movies References External links *[http://www.carddas.com/dbh/index.html Dragon Ball Heroes at carddas.com] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH77PuhMTqE Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers] *Super Saiyan Bardock Announcement *Metal Cooler Announcement Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games